mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Feeling Pinkie Keen/Gallery
Pinkie sense Spike helping Twilight practice a spell S1E15.png|Leaves, stick and a rock? Spike distracted by Pinkie S1E15.png|Surprised Spike loses focus S01E15.png|Uh-oh! Spike gets hit by rock instead of hat S01E15.png|Oooh! That must really hurt. Spike dazed after being hit by the rock S1E15.png|"I love you, Rarity!" Twilight tells Spike he has to focus S1E15.png|Losing focus has its consequences, and Spike learned the hard rock way. Spike looks over at Pinkie S1E15.png|What is that over there? Pinkie underneath tree S1E15.png|Oh, it's just Pinkie wearing her umbrella hat as usual. Pinkie under a tree S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath Fluttershy. Pinkie hiding under a platform S1E15.png|Stealthy Pie. Pinkie hiding under a boulder S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie taking cover underneath a rock. Twilight 'Pinkie is not weird' S1E15.png|Pinkie is not weird Pinkie Pie cute expression S01E15.png|Pinkie in a perfectly still sitting position. Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie holding her twitchy tail. Pinkie Pie wearing her parasol headgear S1E15.png|That face tells something is gonna happen Pinkie Pie suspects something S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie senses a problem... Pinkie Pie's Tail Twitching S01E15.gif Approaching Pinkie S1E15.png|Twilight approaching Pinkie Pinkie Pie twitches S1E15.png|Sorta resembles how they MET, actually... Twilight and Spike observe Pinkie S1E15.png|Spike's sort've scared of Pinkie's demeanor. Frog on Twilight's face S1E15.png|Nice catch. Fluttershy with frogs S1E15.png|Fluttershy's got her work cut out for her, hauling all those frogs. Fluttershy carrying frogs S1E15.png|Fluttershy doesn't mind carrying frogs, though. Pinkie Pie walks away S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie really knows how to make ANY hat look good! Pinkie Pie shaking her legs S1E15.png|Pinkie surprised by something! Pinkie's tail starts twitching S1E15.png|"M-My Tail! Twitcha-Twitch!!!" Pinkie Pie and Spike looking above them S1E15.png|Pinkie's afraid of her Pinkie Sense. Twilight falls into a ditch S1E15.png|Twilight dazed in a ditch... Spike's pretty impressed. Pinkie trotting away from the ditch S1E15.png|Pinkie sense came through, so time to ditch the hat! Twilight in a ditch S1E15.png|That looks like it hurt Twilight Angry S1E15.png|Spike, help her out Applejack asks why Twilight is in a ditch S1E15.png|Applejack asking why Twilight is hanging out in a ditch Twilight "two coincidences in a row" S1E15.png|Twilight is skeptical Applejack gasping S1E15.png|Look of sudden realization and fear from Applejack. Twilight talks to Applejack about Pinkie S1E15.png|"Twitchy tail?" Applejack scared S01E15.png|Uh-Oh, something's wrong. Applejack hiding under a vegetable stand S1E15.png|Applejack taking cover under a fruit stand. Applejack covered S01E15.png|That hat's a bit soft to be of much use against falling objects, Applejack... Applejack hiding S1E15.png|"Sorry about that sudden freak-out..." Applejack talks to Twilight about Pinkie's sense S1E15.png|Applejack trying to explain the Pinkie Sense to Twilight. Applejack talks to Twilight S1E15.png|Applejack seems happy to explain things to Twilight. Applejack looking behind while talking S01E15.png|Applejack can't express enough, the importance of the Pinkie Sense. Pinkie floppy ear S1E15.png|Floppy ears Spike gets nervous when Pinkie's ears go floppy S1E15.png|Ah, what is that? Twilight splashed by Mr. Greenhooves S01E15.png|Twilight is about to get... Twilight splashed with mud S1E15.png|... Twilight, Greenhooves is using Muddy Water on you. Twilight covered in mud S1E15.png|...muddy. Pinkie's back is tingling S1E15.png|Itchy Back = Lucky Day! Pinkie explaining the sign of a lucky day S1E15.png|Twilight, there's an aligator in the tub! Pinkie pulls Gummy out of the tub S1E15.png|And that's how unicorns were endangered! Twilight freaking out S1E15.png|Twilight freaking out over Gummy Pinkie places Gummy on the floor S1E15.png|Don't be silly, Gummy has no teeth. Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png|It's Gummy! (once again) Gummy has no teeth S1E15.png|This is Gummy, isn't he the cutest? Gummy biting Pinkie's tail S1E15.png|Gummy loves cotton candy. Twilight's search for proof Library door slams shut S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle door slammed Pinkie Pie being examined S1E15.png|I'm ready, Twilight! Twilight tries to measure Pinkie's predictions S1E15.png|Science can't explain EVERYTHING (especially Pinkie.) The lab door slams shut S1E15.png|Twilight slammed in door again. Twilight tells off Spike for sneaking up on her S1E15.png|Twilight's giving Spike a Mission Briefing. Twilight spies on Pinkie Pie S1E15.png|Would you mind being quiet, Spike? Twilight Observes Pinkie S1E15.png|Pinkius Pieicus is on the move! Pinkie rolling around in the school playground S1E15.png|Observing Pinkie Pie in her habitat; Pinkie's just rolling around Twilight 'Aha!' S1E15.png|Ah ha! Bees attack Twilight S1E15.png|Bee attack Twilight with bandages on her bee stings S1E15.png|Still spying Twilight falls into the apple cellar S1E15.png|Cellar door Twilight in a wheelchair after her fall S1E15.png|Cast-up legs Confused Pinkie S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie notices her tail is cotton candy. Spike - Ahhhhh S01E15.png|''Ahhh!!'' A potted plant falls on Twilight S1E15.png|Hit in the head by a pot... An anvil falls on Twilight S1E15.png|...And Anvil... Hay bales fall on Twilight S1E15.png|...And haystack.... A piano falls on Twilight S1E15.png|...And piano? What next? The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Oh, Derpy.... Pinkie greeting Applejack S1E15.png|Pinkie greets Applejack. Applejack carrying a basket of apples S1E15.png|Applejack shows off her... apple balancing skills. Applejack is taking apples to her new apple cellar S1E15.png|Applejack cheerfully carrying a bucket of apples. Pinkie reveals she knew Twilight was following her S1E15.png|Pinkie tells Applejack that she's letting Twilight follow her. Twilight "Why didn't you tell me?" S1E15.png|There is nothing worse than a friend already knowing that you were stalking her. Twilight wincing and gritting her teeth S1E15.png|...Or is there? Pinkie "That would've spoiled the secret" S1E15.png|Pinkie doesn't seem to understand Twilight's frustration... Spike asks Pinkie if her tail is still twitching S1E15.png|Pinkie, it's best you stay away from Twilight for now. Fluttershy in trouble Pinkie's mane twitching S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie, doing her stuff. Spike and Applejack discussing possibilities about Fluttershy's fate S01E15.png|Thinking about dear poor Fluttershy. Spike being cute S01E15.png|Spike is seemingly worried. Spike believes Fluttershy spontaneously exploded S01E15.png|A spontaneous explosion theory pops up! Spike emphasizes his explosion theory S01E15.png|"Fluttershy go BOOM!" Pinkie Pie suggests a second spontaneous explosion S01E15.png|"Fluttershy go BOOM! Again!" Applejack dismisses Pinkie Pie's and Spike's explosion theories S01E15.png|"Bah! Hogwash, you two." FlusteredPinkie S01E15.png |Spike scurries forward through the forest, with the others. Froggy Bottom S1E15.png|A view of Froggy Bottom Bog Fluttershy setting some frogs go S1E15.png|Fluttershy and frogs. Spike hugging Fluttershy S1E15.png|"You're okay!" Behind you Twilight S1E15.png|Look out behind you, Twilight!! The Hydra S1E15.png|Shot of the 4 heads of the Hydra. Three hydra heads roar as the fourth is left confused S01E15.png|You were supposed to roar with your other heads, stupid hydra head. Twilight discovers a Hydra behind her S1E15.png|What the - What is that thing?!?!?! Pinkie Pie looks at the Hydra coming out of the swamp S1E15.png|help! Pinkie Pie funny S1E15.png|RUN!!!! Fluttershy apologizing to the frog as they run away from the hydra S1E15.png|"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Spike in mud S01E15.png|''Help!'' Twilight and others run from the hydra S01E15.png|Running from the Hydra Pinkie Pie shaking as she trots S1E15.png|I think I'm gonna fall. Fluttershy worried S1E15.png|Fluttershy's worried. Applejack next to a cliff S1E15.png|Applejack stands before a large gap in her path. Pinkie Pie walks off the cliff S1E15.png|Whoa there, Pinkie. The friends watch Twilight confuse the hydra S1E15.png|Twilight attempts to confuse the hydra as her friends anxiously watch her. Pinkie Pie on the edge of a cliff S1E15.png|Ah, Pinkie. Twilight landing on a bubble S01E15.png|Twilight on a bubble after the run from the hydra Twilight dizzy Applejack Fluttershy S1E15.png|Safe ground SuperHappyTwilight S01E15.png|squuuueee!!!!! Spike's awkward smile S1E15.png|Awkward smile, Spike. Pinkie about to shake again S01E15.png|Hmm, Pinkie Pie, doesn't look so happy. Twilight Not The Doozy S1E15.png|What do you mean that wasn't the doozy!? Pinkie That wasn't it S1E15.png|Sorry, it wasn't the doozy Twilight starting to get very angry S1E15.png|About to explode... Twilight angry S1E15.png|Twilight Sparkle is...Rapidash?!? Cropped Animated Twilight Rapidash S1E15.gif|Animated version Spike Applejack & Pinkie Scared S1E15.png|I think she's mad... Singed Twilight Sparkle with Pinkie onlooking S1E15.png|Twilight is burnt out Twilight can't fight it S01E15.png|I can't fight it any longer... Pinkie undergoing swift changes S1E15.png|Big head, tiny body. Pinkie Pie starting to freak out S1E15.png|Twilight and Spike watching Pinkie. Pinkie puffing up S1E15.png|I thought this was only supposed to happen in Too Many Pinkie Pies Walk away S01E15.png|Pinkie happily leads the way home. Twilight Sparkle learns from Pinkie Pie Twilight writing to Celestia S1E15.png|Twilight learns her lesson Pinkie and Twilight with umbrella hats S1E15.png|Pinkie! Pinkie honking Twilight's nose S1E15.png|HONK! Spike about to send a letter S1E15.png|About to send the report... Spike looking up S1E15.png|What could he be looking at? Celestia crashing down S1E15.png|Incoming Princess! Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Just dropping in...LIKE A BOSS! Celestia taking the letter S1E15.png|I'll take that! YOINK! Celestia flying away S1E15.png|And off she goes, to collect more mail from unsuspecting ponies!